<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Single Femmes by EHSparkwoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720597">All The Single Femmes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman'>EHSparkwoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Online Immaturity, Romance, chatfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The femmes have a chat online about their mech-friends or lack thereof. Though, maybe for some of them, they might not have a lack thereof for very much longer! Not related to Happy Talk; but some of the usernames are the same as the ones from that fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Airazor/Tigatron, Blackarachnia/Silverbolt, Chromia/Ironhide, Deathsaurus/Esmeral, Glowstrike/Saberhorn/Scorponok, Lugnut/Strika, Nautica &amp; Velocity (Transformers), Nickel/Tarn, Starscream/Windblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All The Single Femmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to do something for Valentine’s Day; this is just me picking female characters I like from across the multiverse and plonking them into IDW to have a natter on a group chat about their mech-friends, or lack thereof!! Nickel’s P.O.V. just like the other one! Here mf = mech-friend and underlined words are Nickel’s thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Viviane has joined the chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: hi evrybot</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: oh ur new</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: dis is da talk bout our mfs club</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: or lack thereof</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: NF im sure u cud pull any mech u wanted</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: probs</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: can u ask qs on here? or just talk bout ur mf</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: u can ask qs</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: describe/say who u like</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: or ur mf if u hav 1 unlike me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: dont hav 1 Viviane?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Magnet2Rust: who do u wanna pull?</em> <span class="u">As if I’m naming names! Besides…</span></p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: theres 5 of em</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: wudnt mind pullin any of em</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: oh me 2!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: sure I sed describe em so id best do dat 1st</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: there all cuddly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: da 1 I like best is quite da smooth talker 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: tho the red one is da cuddliest</em>
</p>
<p><em>PrettyinPink: gonna name names Viv? </em><span class="u">No way! You might work out who I am! </span>Nickel told them as such.</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: my mf was OP back wen I had 1</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: lucky u *yawns*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: dont need 1 now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: there is dis 1 mech…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: but primus the ego on him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: thinks hes primus gift 2 fems</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: not Screamer is it?</em>
</p>
<p><em>BikaChik: no way! as if id wanna date dat stiletto heeled jerk!</em> Nickel couldn’t help herself and laughed at that one.</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: is he hot tho?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: yeah he is</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: mighta scratched him up once</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: my consort picked dis name 4 me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: he worships sum1 else tho</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: dunno if its da literal sense 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: Tigatron is a fantastic mf</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: *yawns* dont wanna here bout u n tiga boi</em>
</p>
<p><em>FemmeFalco: ud ratha here bout wolfie boi wudnt u JW? </em>Nickel pondered if these two knew each other.</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: nunya business</em>
</p>
<p><em>JulietWidow: hes cute but soooooooo not my type</em> Nickel decided that this ‘wolfie boi’ definitely was JulietWidow’s type; since she was adamant that he wasn’t!</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: got my pick of pretty mechs were im at</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: I like da big 1s…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: 1 like da skinny 1s…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: theres dis big blue 1 who gets rlly flustered round me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: primus hes cute!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: dun hav 1 atm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: Hot Shot was pretty cute tho</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: evry1 on my planet is a racer or a jerk</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: mayb ill meet sum1 on Cybertron</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: dat blu racer from Cybertron was cute</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: my names a hint</em>
</p>
<p><em>KaijuQueen: sos mine </em><span class="u">She’s Esmeral, Deathsaurus mentioned her. Isn’t she his wife?</span> Nickel pondered. KaijuQueen answered that thought herself.</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: my hubby n me both hav da same alt</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: hubby?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: yeah hes sooooo hansum</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: I like 2 mechs</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: 1s a scorpion others a rhino beetle</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: 1s more attractive others more friendly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: they dont make it easy 2 pick between em</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: like da sound of both of em</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: why not hav both? they both sound nice</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: I work wif a few mechs but dont rlly like any of em</em>
</p>
<p><em>10thTimeLucky: probs go on a date wif each of em just once tho see wot there like </em><span class="u">So, you like all of them but can’t choose.</span> Nickel smirked at the screen in front of her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: theres this mech who rlly ticks me off </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: sumtimes I just wanna slap him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: other times… id like 2 do less pure things 2 him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: oh id always like 2 do impure things 2 my mf</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: he likes cuddles 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: oh do I no dis mech? *winks*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: yeah u do n yeah its who u think it is</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: guess dat makes me da only 1 who hasnt answered ur q yet Viv</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: I like Skids… Rung… Brainstorm… Nightbeat… all 4 different reasons</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: so… now weve all answered dat 1…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: name of da 1st bot u kissed!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: Velocity </em>
  <span class="u">That’s a strange name for a mech. I’m sure that’s a femme’s name… Oh, she didn’t say mech you kissed!</span>
</p>
<p><em>10thTimeLucky: Nautica </em><span class="u">That’s a femme as well.</span> Nickel thought to herself; pondering whether they were both from Prion.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: Chromia</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: u sed it was Hot Shot!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: did i? cant remember dat…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: Hot Shot apparently</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: Hot Shot got dared to kiss all of us so he was my 1st kiss 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: fink I was off dat day</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: I wasnt so Hot Shot 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: mighta been Knock Out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: jammy bugga</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: wud like 2 kiss him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: remember he was a racer cant remember his name</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: Hardshell</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: OP</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: grr Silverbolt</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: aerialbot Silverbolt?</em>
</p>
<p><em>FemmeFalco: no wolfie boi Silverbolt! </em><span class="u">Knew she liked him really!</span> Nickel laughed.</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: Tigatron</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: Lugnut</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: Deathsaurus ofc</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: kissed both Scorponok n Saberhorn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: cant remember which was 1st!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: this Scorpy 1 of Shockwave’s assistants?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: different 1</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: all da best names were taken</em>
</p>
<p><em>NaughtyFemme: Viv u need 2 answer! </em>Nickel gulped. She didn’t want to answer. She quickly typed the answer and pressed enter before she could think better of it.</p>
<p><em>Viviane: Tarn </em>She realised what she’d typed and worried. She needn’t have; everyone else was shocked by what she’d typed.</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: he has a mouth?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: care 2 share how dat came bout?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: other 4 reckon he has a crush on me so…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: they made him cum kiss me as a dare or sumthin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: mech ud most wanna kiss?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: n Lord Starscream ruler of Cybertron</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: who wudnt wanna kiss him rite now?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: might wanna kiss Obsidian but only cos hes close 2 me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: wanna slap him most of da time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: rite now id like 2 kiss him tho if just 2 shut him up!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Velocity: Swerve 4 the same reason as FB wants 2 kiss Starscream!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: Knock Out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: u do no he has a conjunx rite?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: does he? didnt no dat</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: him n Breakdown hav bin conjunx 4 quite a while</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: n I wanna kiss Blurr hes cute</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: Rodimus is hot wudnt mind kissin him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: Scorponok n Saberhorn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: Skids atm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: it varies by day</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: Deathsaurus ofc</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: Lugnut hes a gud boi</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: Ironhide n stop laffin FB cos I no u r!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: u cud tell? dats worryin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco Tigatron</em>
</p>
<p><em>Maleficent: u havnt answered yet Viv n JW </em><span class="u">Suppose I’d better answer after this JulietWidow does…</span> Nickel thought; wondering if everyone else would be stunned by her answer.</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: no comment</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: da answer is Silverbolt!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: is not!</em>
</p>
<p><em>FemmeFalco: it so is dats y she sed no comment!</em> Nickel laughed; she knew it! JulietWidow had a thing for Silverbolt, whoever that was. Nickel didn’t know him.</p>
<p><em>Viviane: Tarn Kaon Vos Helex Tesarus</em> There was no response to Nickel’s comment for almost a minute. She worried she’d gave too much away.</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: these the five mechs u like?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: yeah</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: the djd are cuddlers?!</em>
</p>
<p><em>Viviane: u shud c em wif each other!</em> Nickel hoped that one of them didn’t see what was on her screen. She’d be in so much trouble!</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: a friend of mine informed me they kill cons</em>
</p>
<p><em>Maleficent: how do u no em?</em> <span class="u">Maleficent sure is nosey!</span> Nickel thought, glaring at her screen. She thought of a believable answer and typed it; not wanting to be grilled about them by this lot!</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: met em in a club once</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: mite explain y they were so touchy wif each other</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: but yeah they all came on 2 me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: Kaon givs the nicest hugs</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: u got brass bearings Viv!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: dont think I cuda dun wot u did</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: any1 wif sum1 type aye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: aye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: aye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: aye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: aye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: aye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: …aye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: I new it! u n Silverbolt rite?</em>
</p>
<p><em>JulietWidow: no comment </em><span class="u">Doesn’t she know that means yes?</span> Nickel laughed.</p>
<p><em>PrettyinPink: all da single fems put ur hands up if u wanna b wif sum1</em> Nickel was certain that line was familiar; but she couldn’t place it.</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: hands up!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: hands up</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: hands up!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: hands up?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: hands up!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: hands up</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: FB who?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: Starscream</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: primus y…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: I ask myself dat q 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: hes plenty hansum dats y am I rite?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: u cud take him 2 berth once n then b dun wif him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: if hes up 4 it I mite</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: any1 spific DI?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: just sum1</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: not Thunderclash tho</em>
</p>
<p><em>DiscoInferno: hes my boss </em><span class="u">She works under Thunderclash?!</span> Nickel had heard that name before. Hard not to; everybody knew the greatest Autobot of all time!</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: no1 on the V.V. catch ur optic DI?</em>
</p>
<p><em>DiscoInferno: nah; there all suckups or fans of TC </em><span class="u">Same thing aren’t they?</span> Nickel pondered.</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: who else sed there a single fem? BikaChik did so who?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: Knock Out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: hes taken</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: yeah can still want him tho</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: mayb if this council goes well I might find sum1 on Cybertron</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: FM2DM who?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: Blurr</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: here he goes fast in evrythin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: includin…?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Magnet2Rust: climaxin yeah </em>Nickel started laughing again; apparently Blurr had no patience in anything, including sex!</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: ill hav 2 take him n find out wont I?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: NF who?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: ive sed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: Rung Nightbeat Brainstorm Skids…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: Rung is cute normally but he can get sexy like da others</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: how?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: wen he takes off his glasses… primus hes gorgeous</em>
</p>
<p><em>FemmeFalco: Viv u need 2 say who!</em> <span class="u">Frag everyone else has said who their crush is… if they have a specific one.</span> Nickel didn’t want to answer; but knew she had to.</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: Tarn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: u got a death wish or sumthin?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: I sed he kissed me didnt I? hes got a sexy kiss</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: wots the fuss bout dis Tarn?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: is he da smooth talker?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: he can kill people wif his voice</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: hes also leader of da djd</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: n ive seen da aftermath of wot they do</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: wots a djd?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: Decepticon Justice Division</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: Megs elite killa deth squad who kill traitors 2 da con cause</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: they luv killin abots 2 tho</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: y do u like him Viv?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: same reason FB likes Starscream</em>
</p>
<p><em>Viviane: hed b gud 4 1 night</em> <span class="u">Like frag am I giving them the real reason here! I actually like him for who he is behind that mask; not just his body.</span> Nickel thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: yeah I do him once 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: if I was dat way inclined id do it 4 bein able 2 say id fragged the djd leada</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: dats enuff bout my apparently poor taste in mechs</em>
</p>
<p><em>ShokinLadybug: aint no bad taste in mechs just bad mechs!</em> Nickel grinned; that was true.</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: u got a story there SL?</em>
</p>
<p><em>ShokinLadybug: no </em><span class="u">She probably has; but doesn’t want to share it!</span> Nickel thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: uve got da mech or fem of ur dreams in berth wif u</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: wot do u do wif em?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Magnet2Rust: n b more spific than ‘frag’ cos dats a given</em> <span class="u">I was waiting for someone to put this chat in the gutter…</span> Nickel thought resignedly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: id wanna lie him on his back n ride his spike</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: go do dat 2 Hidey!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magent2Rust: how do u no I havnt already? *winks*</em>
</p>
<p><em>Fanbot: is dat wot I herd along the corridor the other night? </em>Nickel laughed at the flustered response from Magnet2Rust.</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: u didn’t here us did ya?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: apparently I did cos ur worried bout it!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: n id wanna suck the mech wif me til hes pleadin wif me 2 let him cum then let him spike my valve</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: u gonna do dat wif Screamer n find out if he is 1?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Fanbot: M2R! </em><span class="u">Two can play at that game!</span> Nickel laughed when Magnet2Rust typed exactly what she’d just thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: I like bein touched to warm me up then taken really gently</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: OP liked doin dat n it felt soooooo gud!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: wudnt mind him mountin me like were beasts in heat</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: oh! me 2! Dessy can do dat anytime!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: id like 2 tie him up n ride him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: might use an inhibitor on him 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: dats really mean!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: depends on how annoyed I am dat day</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: I like wen Lugnut worships me wif his mouth</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: not just my spike n valve my hole body</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: id tie him up n put an inhibitor on him n make him watch me pleasure myself til he pleads wif me 2 let him cum</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: id ride him then only removin the inhibitor after ive climaxed a couple times at least</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: ur really mean!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: I picked dis name 4 a reason</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: wudnt mind bein taken slowly from behind</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: possibly wif me on my hands n knees 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: aint dat called doggy style?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: ud no JW uve dun it wif Silverbolt!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: frag off no I aint!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: u 2 no each other then?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: unfortunatly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: whos Silverbolt</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: apart from JWs mf</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: hes not!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: hes a winged wolf mech wif honour</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: aint got dat wen hes havin sex wif JW tho!</em>
</p>
<p><em>JulietWidow: frag off da lot of u! </em>Nickel guessed that Maleficent and ShokinLadybug knew JulietWidow as well; since they’d joined in the teasing.</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: id wanna dance wif em 1st mayb dat are-gent-tine tango from earth</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: it looks sexy</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: then id lay em down 2 do da horizontal tango</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: wudnt b anythin fancy id just wanna make luv 2 em</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: wudnt mind bein tied up by him wif my optics off so he can tease me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: or the same dun 2 him so I can tease him *winks*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadyBug: id probs b wif both of em so…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: id wanna suck 1 off while bein spiked by the other 1</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: id want him 2 suck me off 1st then id return the favour 4 him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: wud wanna lick his valve 2 if hed let me then he cud do mine</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: wudnt mind takin all 4 of em 2 bed wif me at da same time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: if they were in2 it id want em 2 touch each other while I watch</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: they cud all touch/kiss my body til I climaxed then id ride 2 of em n giv a handie 2 the other 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: wot bout u Viv?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: wud like 2 lick n spike his valve if hed let me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: u think Tarn wud go 4 dat?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: if Megs was offerin</em>
</p>
<p><em>GloriousGal: primus nos he gets off on da thort of Megs noticin him </em>Nickel would have laughed if she hadn’t seen what Tarn had tried to do to himself after Megatron’s defection to the Autobots. Because that was exactly what she would have said!</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: can I ask da</em>
</p>
<p><em>ShokinLadybug: What have we got here? </em>Nickel pondered why ShokinLadybug had changed to proper Neo-Cybex. Nobody wrote in proper Neo-Cybex on here!</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: Ah, a group of femmes. All having a chat about mechs as well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: who dis?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: n wotd u do wif SL?</em>
</p>
<p><em>ShokinLadybug: Me? I haven’t done anything with her. She’s mentioned me I believe.</em> Nickel thought she’d worked it out then; this was one of the mechs who ShokinLadybug had said she liked. She wasn’t the only one to work it out.</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: which of her boytoys r u?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: How rude! To suggest that I’m kept around only for her gratification…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: so which of her mfs r u?</em>
</p>
<p><em>ShokinLadybug: The rhino beetle.</em> <span class="u">Saberhorn.</span> Nickel worked out; Scorponok had to be the scorpion mech.</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: lyin bugga sed she cudnt pick tween uz</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: Pick between… oh, she’s between us alright.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: wot do u mean by dat?</em>
</p>
<p><em>ShokinLadybug: Did she not tell you she was in berth with both of us? My scorpion mech-friend is keeping her from taking this back from me.</em> <span class="u">She doesn’t want to pick between them; she likes both! Good on her!</span> Nickel thought; before spotting what Saberhorn had typed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: mf? Scorponok is ur mf?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: y r u surprised Viv? Knock Out n Breakdown r both mechs</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: not surprised by two mechs together</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: surprised shes datin both of em</em>
</p>
<p><em>DiscoInferno: care 2 tell us ur ffs name Saberhorn?</em> <span class="u">Cheeky!</span> Nickel thought; no way would she ask that.</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: You don’t honestly think I’m going to do that do you? I know how these things work and you don’t give your real name on here! So I’m not giving you hers!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: u red wot she wants 2 do 2 both of uz?</em>
</p>
<p><em>10thTimeLucky: flik bak up n ull c</em> There was a pause; while Saberhorn was doing that it seemed.</p>
<p><em>ShokinLadybug: Oh, that does sound like fun. Do you think we should do that?</em> It amused Nickel that everyone typed yes; so she did so too.</p>
<p><em>ShokinLadybug: I’d best give this back to her then so she can sign off. </em>There was another pause; while Saberhorn was telling her about his plans for the morning, but they weren’t to know that.</p>
<p><em>ShokinLadybug: which of u buggas put him up 2 this?!</em> Nickel laughed; and so did everyone else unbeknownst to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: all of us did</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: ur luvbugs wanna hav sex wif ya</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: hav fun SL!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: ive got both of em touchin me in all the rite places</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: guess dat means im gonna get laid</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug: bye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ShokinLadybug has left the chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: lucky 4 sum dat</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: imagine havin 2 mechs pleasurin u like dat…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: sounds amazin!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: cant say I disagree wif uz dere</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: gonna c if Dessy is up so we can hav sex… brb</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: jammy bugga</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: go n look 4 Silverbolt JW</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: I no hes in berth rite now n I no u no were his room is</em>
</p>
<p><em>BikaChik: go surprise him! </em>It amused Nickel that everyone was encouraging JulietWidow to go and surprise Silverbolt. She gave her own words of encouragement.</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: bet hed like bein woke up wif u cuddlin him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow: alrite fine! ill go c him!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JulietWidow has left the chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: *snuggles into her mf*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: ur wif ur mf 2?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: hes very cuddly</em>
</p>
<p><em>FemmeFalco: my cuddly wuddly tiga…</em> Nickel cringed reading that but laughed at the next line.</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: hes complainin bout my nickname 4 him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: is he a cutie?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: tell cuddly wuddly tiga he shud b happy hes wif u</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: ‘cuddly wuddly tiga’ has had enuff of ur teasin</em>
</p>
<p><em>FemmeFalco: n he is happy hes wif FF</em> <span class="u">He’s answering us, isn’t he?</span></p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: pleazd 2 here dat Tigatron</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: ravish her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: im not sure shed like dat</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: she sed she wanted u 2 mount her like a beast in heat</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: really?! shes neva told me dat</em>
</p>
<p><em>PrettyinPink: flik up n ull c </em>Another pause.</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: eep! wasnt expectin dat. He gav me dis bak n lifted his tail 4 me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco: whicheva of u suggested this 2 him thanx</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FemmeFalco has left the chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: so dis is now da ‘get fems 2 ravish there mfs’ chat</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: M2R go frag Ironhide then weve got every1 2 go n hav sex wif there mf</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: hes in recharge atm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: im usin him as a berth</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: he comfy? or just u *winks*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: both of us</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: he got his spike out?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Magnet2Rust: *glances down* yup he does</em> <span class="u">Didn’t really want to know that… think I know what she’s going to be asked to…</span></p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: giv him a handie</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: or a suck</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magent2Rust: will do but im not sayin which!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: Dessys rechargin…</em>
</p>
<p><em>Viviane: giv his aft a smack he shud b up by now! </em>There was a pause and Nickel could swear she heard a yelp from along the corridor.</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQeen: which of u lot told my wifey 2 spank me? </em>
  <span class="u">Deathsaurus must have nicked the pad as well! Guess that means we can tell him to take Esmeral to berth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: she wants u 2 mount her like a beast in heat</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: oh does she now?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: Dessy spanked me n asked if I wanna hav…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: im not repeatin da rest</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen: im gonna get laid now bye!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KaijuQueen has left the chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: Hideys awake now n is askin y I woke him up like that</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: u can say we put u up 2 it if u want</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: he says thanx 4 da suggestion n…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust: hes gonna return the favour so im off</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Magnet2Rust has left the chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: GG u need 2 go frag ur mf 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal: fine c uz l8r</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>GloriousGal has left the chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink: ive got jobs I need 2 b doin so im off 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PrettyinPink has left the chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: guess dat means its just us single fems now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: yup cum c me NF</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: we can hav our how 2 pull da mechs u like convo in my room</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: n hav sum cuddles while were at it am I rite?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: ur rite</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme: c uz l8r!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>NaughtyFemme has left the chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: so while I wait 4 NF…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: any of u lot wif or near a mech or fem u like</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: since my friend is cumin round 4 cuddles…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: im happy on my own actually</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: cud go c a fem friend of mine</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: mayb ill go offer Blurr a kiss</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: his bars open after all</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: oh pleaz do!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: is he cute?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: look up da Ibex Cup Blurr won it enuff times</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: primus yeah go kiss him hes hot </em>
  <span class="u">Definitely Autobots. Besides he looks rather skinny for my tastes… I like my mechs with a bit of metal on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: me n Scream rnt due in meetins 4 a couple hours yet</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: gonna go pester him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: deets next time hun!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: sure thing 10TL</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot: bye!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fanbot has left the chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: got a bot u like besides Tarn Viv? </em>
  <span class="u">Uh oh. I’d hoped I could just sit and watch them for a while…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: think shes afk</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: I do n hes along da hall</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: any idea if he likes u?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: I think so </em>
  <span class="u">I’m pretty sure Tarn does like me… Maybe not in the romantic sense though…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: he still recharging </em>
  <span class="u">I’d hope not; Tarn likes to get an early start!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: dont think so</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: go find out!</em>
</p>
<p><em>Viviane: alrite I will</em> Nickel got up and headed down the hall. It didn’t take her long to find Tarn’s door and to find out it was unlocked. It slid to one side as she approached and she went in. Tarn was lying on his berth; facing away from the door with a data pad in hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: hes not in recharge but he doesnt seem 2 hav noticed me</em>
</p>
<p>“What is it love?” Tarn asked; still not turning to look. Nickel glanced at her data pad and bit her lip so as not to make a sound.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: spank his aft!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: or squeez his aft</em>
</p>
<p><em>10thTimeLucky: tikl him </em>Nickel smirked; deciding she liked all of them. She scrambled up on to the berth; hoping she wasn’t noticed. Tarn rolled over and that put an end to that.</p>
<p>“You didn’t honestly think you could sneak up on me did you?” Tarn asked; and Nickel could tell he was smirking behind his mask. <span class="u">I guess not…</span> She thought.</p>
<p>“I had hoped, I wanted to…” Nickel felt her cheeks heat. Had she really been about to confess what she wanted to do to Tarn? It was different saying it in the chat and saying it out loud.</p>
<p>“Are you on that chat?” Tarn spotted the data pad in her hand.</p>
<p>“Not for long if you want to do something.” Nickel said; trying to sound cryptic.</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: he looks ratha eaga 2 do sumthin tho</em>
</p>
<p><em>Viviane: wot shud I do 2 him? </em>She held up the data pad so Tarn could see it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: tell him 2 get on his hands n knees n spank him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10thTimeLucky: giv him a kiss!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DiscoInferno: kiss ur way down his body</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BikaChik: u wanna lik his valve dont u?</em>
</p>
<p><em>FlyMe2DaMoon: lie him down n kneel over his face so he can lick ur valve</em> Nickel saw Tarn’s optics widen.</p>
<p>“Do you want to do any of those, love?” He sounded confused.</p>
<p>“Love? You didn’t just say that because you didn’t know it was me?” Nickel was seriously confused.</p>
<p>“I knew it was you as soon as you walked in.” Tarn told her.</p>
<p>“So, would you like to take any of their suggestions?” Nickel felt her cheeks heat. BikaChik had said <em>exactly</em> what she wanted to do to Tarn.</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: mayb ill do all of them he seems REALLY eaga</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maleficent: deets next time Viv!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>FlyMe2DaMoon: yeah tell us how gud Tarn is in berth!</em>
</p>
<p>“How do they know you’re with me?” Tarn asked.</p>
<p>“They guessed.” Nickel shrugged.</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane: bye gals</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Viviane has left the chat.</em>
</p>
<p>“What did you want to do to me when you walked in? Spank me?” Tarn asked. Nickel could tell he was amused.</p>
<p>“You’ve got a nice aft Tarn. But I prefer to look at your face.” <span class="u">So take that mask off.</span> She added in her head. Tarn either got what she was getting at or read her mind. He removed his mask, placing it on the table beside the berth.</p>
<p>“Want me to lie down?” Tarn asked her; licking his lips. Nickel tugged on his hand and Tarn lay down for her to climb on top. She knelt on his chest; so when she leaned down her mouth was lined up with his.</p>
<p>“How long have you wanted me, love?” Tarn asked, sounding a little nervous. Nickel liked it.</p>
<p>“Since you joined Deathsaurus. You looked so gorgeous at the head of that army…” She giggled, leaning down to give Tarn a kiss.</p>
<p>“Make out or make love?” Tarn’s mouth ticked up at one side and Nickel decided she <em>really</em> liked how that looked.</p>
<p>“Make love.” She leaned down to give him another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone didn’t work them out: Viviane is Nickel, NaughtyFemme is Nautica, Fanbot is Windblade, 10thTimeLucky is Velocity, KaijuQueen is Esmeral, PrettyinPink is Elita One, Magnet2Rust is Chromia, DiscoInferno is Firestar, FlyMe2DaMoon is Moonracer, BikaChik is Prime Arcee, Maleficent is Airachnid, JulietWidow is Blackarachnia, GloriousGal is Strika, ShokinLadybug is Glowstrike (from RiD2015) and FemmeFalco is Airazor. My head says Lugnut could have been on Elita’s ship (and hence with Strika!) Arcee is from Velocitron and Glowstrike is from Eukaris (as are Saberhorn and RiD2015 Scorponok). Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>